Close To Home
by Milady29
Summary: A call to a big fire is bad enough, but it is worse when it is a call from a familiar address. Nobody knows that better than Casey after losing Hallie. But Casey's fear become reality again when he is called to an address where his remaining family lives. Can he save his loved ones or will he lose his own life this time?


''Twenty hours...of nothing.'' Hermann laid his head on his arms on the table, bored as the 24 hours shift was taking extremely long as nothing was happening.

''What, you want something bad to happen?'' Mouch walked by with a bowl of popcorn. Hermann leaned over to get some but Mouch walked away with the popcorn and sat down on the couch.

''Looking for a new car?'' Clarke looked at Casey whom was reading a car magazine to kill some time, honestly, he didn't even like car magazines that much and he had gotten it from Severide's office.

''No, total boredom.'' Casey answered and he went to the last page as he leaned backward in the chair.

Casey leaned even more backward as he closed the magazine. After even finishing this one he got a strange feeling, as if he wanted something to happen, but he also knew it would mean something bad happened. As he threw the magazine on the table the alarm rang and he jumped up as it was a call for all four. Jumping inside the truck he frowned as he heard the address of the fire they had to get to. It was so familiar.

He grabbed his phone out, typing the address as Cruz frowned at him; ''What is wrong?''

''That address, I know it.''

The phone started searching and Matt bit his lip.

''Fire broke out in a row of attached houses.'' Cruz said as he kept looking at the road.

''I know, it's just...there is something with that address, I am sure.''

Matt activated street view and gasped when he saw the houses.

''What is wrong?''

''My sister lives there with her husband and their daughter.''

After Hallie's death, all he had hoped for was to never get a familiar address again. It had actually been his fear ever since the fire in the clinic and here he was, sitting in the truck as they were driving to family. It made the ride nearly unbearable and all he could hope for was that Christie, Jim and Violet were out of the building, in safety. Finally the car pulled up at the row of houses and smoke was coming from them. Afraid Casey's eyes looked at the people standing outside, but he also had seen that his family was not out there.

''Chief, my family is in there, I need to save them!'' Casey said as he grouped up with Severide and Boden.

''The smoke is getting black, they might be out Matt, most of the people leaving here are waiting there.''

''They are not with them, I am not losing anybody else.''

Before Severide or Boden could object Casey ran to the house were his sister lived and kicked the door open and disappeared in the smoke.

''Casey, get out of there right now!'' Severide yelled through the radio but he knew it was hopeless. Casey was too stubborn and he wouldn't come outside before he was be sure his family wasn't in there. Honestly, he couldn't imagine what Casey was going to now his family was in danger again after Hallie.

''Hermann, get in there!'' Boden yelled then and Hermann ran inside.

Matt looked around in the large kitchen and living room and was worried when he saw his sister and brother in law laying on the ground.

''Christie!?'' She looked up at him but Jim didn't respond.

''What are you doing!?'' Hermann popped up behind him and Casey pointed at Jim. Hermann lifted him up while Casey helped Christie up. Hermann ran away as Casey had a hard time lifting up his sister.

''Our daughter, she is upstairs!'' Christie said worried and Matt looked at her through her mask, knowing she could hardly see it was him.

''Christie, where is violet exactly upstairs?'' Matt knew, now the fire was really bad that he had to be fast, really fast. Hermann entered again and Hermann helped her up as he helped her outside.

''Matt! Get violet!'' Christie yelled now and Matt jumped up the stairs as the fire got worse behind him.

''Violet!'' Matthew tried to stay as low as possible to dodge the smoke and he kicked open the door. He had never been on the second floor and he looked into the bedroom, realized it was his sister's and Jim's. Kicking open another door he looked into the bathroom and immediately turned around so he could go for the last door and he looked inside the girls room.

''VIOLET!?''

Hermann looked worried as the flames were getting worse and the stairs and the front door were unreachable.

''Casey, you have to come down right now or it is too late.'' Hermann said through the radio but there was no answer. For a second he wanted to jump through the flames to climb the stairs but he also knew the flames were too big and one of the steps had already collapsed. Hermann got out through the backside.

''Casey is upstairs! We need to get a ladder to get him out!''

Rafferty and Shay were helping Jim while Casey's sister came walking his way.

''Is my brother still inside!'' She yelled worried.

Severide and Clarke grabbed the ladder to help Casey out and smacked the window they put it for.

''VIOLET!?'' Matthew looked through the bedroom, but it was really hard to see because of the smoke. He had to save her, he couldn't lose somebody again, but the smoke made him feel just as helpless. Suddenly he saw a hand coming from under the bed and he laid down on his chest.

Violet was laying under the bed, shaking and scared. He helped her from under it and she started to cry.

''Don't stand up, we are going to be okay Violet, don't panic now.''

But even though he tried to calm his niece down, she started to hyperventilating and started to breathe the smoke even more now. Matt pulled the mask of his head, holding his breath as he pulled it over her head.

''Casey!'' He looked up and saw Severide entering the room and Severide took Violet from his arms as they made their way to the window of the other bedroom. Carefully he breathed through his nose and the smoke got in, he coughed. Severide looked worried and he could hear Violet crying. The smoke made his eyes tear up and it became harder and harder to breathe as they reached the window. He became dizzy and he knew he needed to get out soon as he was breathing in too much smoke. Clarke took Violet from Severide and Severide climbed out after him. Matt also climbed out of the window when became even more dizzy and his foot missed the stile.

Suddenly it all went so fast, he fell down and Severide tried to grab his arm, but Matt fell down.

''Casey!'' Hermann ran towards him, just like the paramedics of the other ambulance that arrived in time did. Before Hermann could reach Casey he had to stop Christie as she came running towards her brother as well and Clarke took her away while Christie was still in her arms. The paramedics sat down again and tried to shake Casey awake, but Casey did not respond.

''Get a collar and a backboard!''

Worried Hermann stood with Christie as they looked how he was brought into the ambulance and Severide jumped in as they drove away.

''Come on Matt, not again! Do not do this to me again! I can't see you in pain again with brain injury!''

Before they reached the hospital Casey opened his eyes a little bit.

''Thats a good sign.'' The paramedic said but Severide didn't feel easy, afraid he was going to have seizure again.

''Mr. Casey is out of surgery now and brought to a private room.''

''How is he?''

''He is going to be okay. Two of his ribs are slightly fractured and we had to place a pin in his wrist. We keep him here because he has a concussion but he will be fine.''

The men sighed relieved. They had all thought about the evening a few weeks they had been sitting here, only to hear he had to go into a really big brain surgery. BUt this time, he was fine and they could go home, knowing he was going to be okay. Severide called Gabby he was going to be okay.

''I called Gabby, she can't come now, there is something with her nephew but I informed her.'' Kelly nodded at Boden and Boden nodded back; ''You should stay with him for when he wakes up.''

Kelly walked down the hallway to the bedroom where Casey was laying in bed. He knew his friend had a little angel living on his shoulder as he wasn't severely injured, even though he had fallen from great height. Sure, he would be sore for a few days, his wrist would take some work and it would take a while before his concussion would be gone, but it could have been way worse, thinking about the height he fell from.

Matt moaned and Severide looked at his friend as he opened his eyes. Confused he looked at the bandage around his wrist.

''Hey Jackass.'' Severide said. ''How are you feeling?''

''Bad.''

''You fell down the ladder, lucky you made it out fine.''

''Are Christie, Jim and Violet okay?''

Severide had to move closer to Casey as he was nearly whispering.

''Christie and Violet are okay, Jim will probably be allowed to go home tomorrow. He needed some treatment for the smoke.''

Casey nodded with a smile and his head was hurting immediately and he closed his eyes, panting.

''Don't shake your head. It might hurt.'' Severide said although he knew it could be a little late to say so.

''Brain injury?'' He asked worried.

''No, a concussion. You had surgery to fix your wrist, that is why you are waking up only now.''

''How long will I be off work?'' Casey asked worried, still whispering.

''If you are allowed to come back, at least three weeks.''

''How do you mean if I am allowed...'' Casey said worried, his eyes teary.

''Boden was pretty upset you neglected orders again. I have to admit, it was pretty stupid.''

''I am stupid for trying to save my family?'' Matt whispered, having a hard time as his throat was so sore from the smoke.

''You are stupid for neglecting orders. You even got your mask off, every firefighter knows you should never get your mask off!''

''Imagine it was Katie. You would have given her your mask too.''

Severide looked at the floor as he knew Matt was right, if it had been Katie he would have given her his mask.

''Are you in a lot of pain?'' Severide asked as he was getting tired and he figured Matt could use some rest too.

''It's managable.'' Matt said. ''But I still will be awoken every hour.''

''Just try to catch as much sleep as possible, okay? Gabby will be here tomorrow but there was something with Diego.''

''Goodnight.''

''Morning, actually.'' Kelly smiled as he walked out and Matt closed his eyes. He was awoken a couple of times, asked for his name and his age and they checked his IV's as well and he slept again after that. It felt late int he afternoon when he was awoken again.

''Uncle Matt!''

Casey oped his eyes, confused and when he looked aside he saw Violet standing next to his bed.

''Hey Violet.'' He mumbled hoarse, with a small smile.

''Thank you for saving us.'' She leaned against the side of his bed and hugged him, pressing herself tightly against his chest and he softly pushed her backward his chest was too painful and Christie also entered the room now.

''How are you feeling.''

''Good now I know you guys are good.''

''Jim is coming home today, hopefully you will be next.''

''Probably.'' Matt said with a smile as he sat up a little bit.

''I made this for you.'' Violet handed him a drawing and Matt looked at it with a smile. ''Really pretty, thank you so much''

''I told my grandparents that my uncle is a hero because he saved us and everybody thinks you are a hero.'' Violet said proud and Christie and Matt laughed. Matt figured she meant Jim's grandparents.

''I am just really glad you are safe sweetie.'' Matt rubbed over her shoulder as he tried to find a more comfortable position.

''We have to go now or Jim's mother will be waiting, she is coming over to pick us up and we are moving in with her for the time being. We will come by soon again.''

Matt nodded and his sister and niece left and Gabriela, whom had been waiting on the hallway finally entered.

''Neglect an order again and I am going to put you in a straightjacket, lock you in our house and throw away the key.''

''I love you too.'' Matt laughed and she kissed him on his forehead.

''How was your day at the academy?'' Matt said softly as he laid his good hand on hers. She chuckled.

''My professor was so exhausted that we didn't do that much.''

Matt chuckled to, knowing she meant Severide.

''What was wrong with Diego?''

''He...was kidnapped. I didn't want to bother you while you were on shift.''

Matt almost sat up, worried; ''Is he okay?''

''A little shaken and he will probably need some professional help, but he is at home, safe with his family. Didn't know you were so popular.'' She said as she saw the two men by the door.

''Pff, look at me.'' Casey joked and she stepped outside so the men could speak to him. She gave him a funny smile as they walked out and Hermann and Clarke walked inside.

''Hey ugly.'' Clarke laughed at Casey and Matt laughed while Hermann just looked at him very serious; ''No, you are ugly. I am the only person that is allowed to call somebody ugly and that ugly is you.''

Matt laughed even harder and he immediately regretted it as his ribs hurt.

''Here.'' Clarke handed him a large get well soon card as Matt had stopped laughing and Matt looked at all the names in the card.

''Thanks guys.''

''Boden also asks if you are planning on disobeying more orders because we are kinda running out of budget for Get well soon cards.'' Hermann said with a crooked smile; ''But he is also very very proud on how you got the whole family out, even though it was risky.''

''I would have done the same.'' Clarke said with a nod looking Casey with a lot of respect.

''Yeah but the difference is, you are ugly. He is Casey.''

''Oh why doesn't he have a nickname, Hermy?'' Clarke rolled his eyes. ''There is Otis, Mouch, Hermy, Ugly...''

''Because'' Hermann just shook his head. ''Ah, it doesn't matter.''

The guys spoke for a few more minutes before they walked out and Matt closed his eyes again. Gabby just kissed him very quick again so he could go back to sleep, promising she would make him the best dinner ever when he got home tomorrow and Matt fell asleep with a smile. It wasn't just his own family he had saved today, but also his other family that was making sure he was safe now.

* * *

NOTE: The family is safe, Matt is safe and Diego is safe and of course Hermy and Clarke also have some bromance too!

I hope you liked this story, I am not sure if it was realistic, I just hope you liked it even if it wasn't. Thank you a lot of reading and please tell me what you think about it by leaving a review!


End file.
